Each year, thousands of residential fires are caused in the United States by the ignition of mattresses and bedding, resulting in hundreds of deaths and hundreds of millions of dollars in property losses. Heightened awareness of fire prevention has led to the development of standards and regulations directed to the reducing the likelihood that such fires will occur. One approach to reducing the likelihood of residential fires is to use flame-resistant fabrics as flame barriers in mattresses and bedding.